Como Tudo Começou
by Akai Tenshi
Summary: Como começar uma relação? Para Yusuke e Kurama até uma cama de hospital se torna romântica...
1. Knowing Me, Knowing You

ATENÇÃO: Yu Yu e seus personas não me pertencem

AVISO: Este conteúdo é Yaoi.

* * *

Como Tudo Começou

Capítulo 1: Knowing Me, Knowing You

_Por__ Akai Tenshi_

**No more carefree laughter**

**Silence ever after**

**Walking trough an empty house**

**Tears in my eyes**

**Here is where the story ends, this is goodbye**

**Chega de risos despreocupados**

**Depois há sempre silêncio**

**Andando através de uma casa vazia**

**Lágrimas em meus olhos**

**Aqui é onde a estória termina, este é o adeus**

Sinto uma grande angústia toda vez que me lembra daquele episódio mortífero e arrasador. Estávamos tentando manter uma relação e eu a destruí antes mesmo de aproveitarmos alguma coisa. Tão claramente me recordo daquelas palavras.

_"- Hiei, você não podia ter esperado amanhecer, não? – ele pergunta tranqüilo, apesar de eu o ter acordado no meio da noite._

_- Adeus! – disse frio e sem cerimônias._

_- O que!_

_- Não ouviu? Vou embora!_

_- Sabe que eu não gosto de brincadeiras._

_- Eu preciso ser livre. Não posso me submeter aos seres humanos, e muito menos a suportá-los._

_- Pensei que você me amasse, que ao menos pudesse tentar agüentar por mais algum tempo. – ele diz com lágrimas teimando em sair de seus olhos._

_- ..._

_Ainda não tinha visto Kurama tão aflito e perdido._

_- Fui um idiota em acreditar no nosso relacionamento. Se é assim que você quer, então vá logo de uma vez._

_- Kurama... como eu poderia te corresponder? Isso é ridículo._

_Kurama__ dá um tapa em minha face, sinto minha pele arder. Encaro Kurama com olhos estreitos, e vejo em seus olhos, agora vermelhos, novas lágrimas._

_- Ridículo, é isso que eu sou para você, não é? Por que ainda está aqui? É ELA quem você quer, não? Corra para ELA, então._

_- "ELA" quem?_

_- Não banque o idiota. É claro que é a Cachorra de Metal Asquerosa._

_- Mukuro..._

_- Cala essa sua boca. Vai-te embora AGORA..._

_- Kitsune, eu... se eu for, não vou mais voltar._

_E sem olhar para trás, eu pulo a janela de seu apartamento, ouço sua voz gritando meu nome e sinto jóias negras deslizando pelo meu rosto, se perdendo na escuridão."_

Depois desse episódio, três semanas se passaram. Não me arrependo do que fiz. Mas se bem que aqui no Makai eu não tenho aquele calor humano, não consigo viver direito, apesar de estar com Mukuro. Evito chorar, prometi não correr atrás de Kurama novamente.

**Knowing me, knowing you**

**There's nothing we can do**

**Knowing me, knowing you**

**We just have face it, this time we through**

**Breaking up is never easy I know but I have to go**

**Knowing me, knowing you**

**It's the best I can do**

**Conhecendo a mim e a você**

**Não há nada que possamos fazer**

**Conhecendo a mim e a você**

**Nós temos que encarar o que estamos passando**

**Eu sei a separação nunca é fácil, mas tenho que partir**

**Conhecendo a mim e a você**

**É o melhor que tenho a fazer**

Morria de vontade de ir até Kurama, mas estava sem coragem. Assim que amanheceu, fui ao encontro de Yusuke no parque perto de sua casa. Estava deitado no galho de uma árvore, esperando infinitamente aquela lesma humana chegar.

Tem visto Kurama? – vou direto ao ponto, descendo de onde estava.

O filho de Raizen me dá um soco no estômago. Olho para ele sem entender.

Seu verme desgraçado! Por sua culpa, Kurama quase morre.

O que?

Isso mesmo que você ouviu. E não se atreva a voltar com ele, senão eu faço você sumir para sempre.

Atrevido – respondo preparado para puxar minha katana.

Ele não te merece. Não sei como pode tentar se matar por causa de lixo feito você...

O que essa raposa estúpida fez?

Nada mais que diz respeito a Kurama, é da sua conta. Que eu saiba, seu lugar agora, é no Makai.

E Urameshi deu às costas e foi embora. Aquela raposa era maluca mesmo, agora sim vou atrás dela. Decido seguir Yusuke a uma distância segura, talvez ele saiba aonde Kurama se encontra.

**Mem'ries, good days, bad days**

**They'll be, with me always**

**In this old familiar rooms**

**Children would play**

**Now is only emptiness, nothing to say**

**Lembranças dos dias ruins e bons**

**Sempre estarão comigo**

**Nesta velha sala de famílias**

**Crianças brincariam**

**Mas agora está vazia, nada a dizer**

Observo Yusuke entrar naquele prédio branco. Hospital, era assim que esses ningens chamavam. Uso o meu jagan para descobrir em qual aposento se encontra o que eu quero. Da árvore onde estou, observo Yusuke conversar com ele. Algum tempo depois, aquele idiota vai embora.

É a minha chance. Pulo a janela e caminho até seu leito. Admiro sua face, que embora estivesse pálida, ele ainda conseguia ser belo e sedutor. Levemente toco seus pulsos enfaixados, sinto a úmida mancha de sangue em cada um de seus pulsos. Kurama abre os olhos frios e opacos.

Hiei... – sua voz quase sumindo – O que faz aqui?

Raposa estúpida...

Ele me olha assustado.

Kurama, você realmente é um fraco... – ele começa a chorar – Acho bom você começar a mudar, parar de se prender a mim, e continuar essa sua vida.

Pre...pretende mesmo não vol...voltar ...mais?

Quem pode saber? Se voltar... não pense que é para te ver.

A raposa começa a desabar em lágrimas e curtos soluços.

Nunca vou conseguir amar ninguém...

Por impulso, Kurama me abraça forte e apertado, gemendo seu choro baixinho. Meus últimos sentimentos acabaram de morrer. Desta vez, sem retorno.

Se você for agora, meu coração se fechará para você para sempre...

Kurama...Adeus kitsune...

Do mesmo jeito que entrei, saio daquele quarto. Pronto acabei com tudo, doeu muito, mas não posso fazer nada. Este é o adeus.

**Knowing me, knowing you**

**There's nothing we can do**

**Knowing me, knowing you**

**We just have face it, this time we through**

**Breaking up is never easy I know but I have to go**

**Knowing me, knowing you**

**It's the best I can do**

**Conhecendo a mim e a você**

**Não há nada que possamos fazer**

**Conhecendo a mim e a você**

**Nós temos que encarar o que estamos passando**

**Eu sei a separação nunca é fácil, mas tenho que partir**

**Conhecendo a mim e a você**

**É o melhor que tenho a fazer**

_Continua...

* * *

_

A/N: Primeira fic que eu realmente consegui escrever. Ficou um melodrama meio mexicano, mas não tive culpa se a música do ABBA foi minha fonte de inspiração. Reviws aceitos...


	2. Words Of Wisdom

ATENÇÃO: não possuo Yu Yu

AVISO: conteúdo Yaoi

* * *

Como Tudo Começou

Capítulo 2: Words of Wisdom

_Por__ Akai Tenshi_

**So many words have passed through my mind**

**Never thought I'd been so blind**

**I wish I could understand you**

**Muitas palavras passaram pela minha mente**

**Nunca pensei que seria tão cego**

**Queria poder te entender**

Entro correndo no hospital e me dirijo às pressas em direção ao quarto de Kurama. Não quero saber se posso entrar ou não, arreganho a porta e encontro o médico acompanhado de uma enfermeira, ambos prontos para deixar o quarto.

Chego perto de Kurama, meus dedos deslizam por sua face. Estava úmida. Tenho certeza de que chorara. Ainda podia sentir os vestígios do youki de Hiei.

Não se preocupe, dei a ele apenas um sedativo – disse a enfermeira sorridente.

Eh...? Aconteceu algo?

Não sabemos ao certo. Minamino se descontrolou, começou a quebrar coisas, enfim…

Obrigado doutor. Pode deixar que agora eu fico aqui.

Acompanhei os dois até porta. Depois voltei para o lado de Kurama. Olhando aquela face serena, memórias começam a invadir minha mente.

_"- Kurama? 'Cê tá aí? – bati na porta pela décima vez._

_Sinto muito, mas vou entrar. Abri a porta com um chute, ao menos não tinha ninguém passando por perto. O apartamento estava todo escuro, grito seu nome enquanto fuçava os cômodos. O quarto estava um pouco iluminado pela luz que vinha do banheiro._

_Corri até l� meus olhos acompanharam um rastro de sangue de chegava à porta. Olhando mais adiante, perto da banheira, a poça de sangue era enorme. Kurama estava ali, estirado ao chão, com uma lâmina ensangüentada em sua mão entreaberta._

_- KURAMA – corro para o seu lado._

_- Está me ouvindo? Por favor, responda..._

_Por um curto espaço de tempo suas esmeraldas abriram, pareciam vagas, vazias. Kurama gemeu ao meu toque, sussurrou algo que eu não entendi e em seguida a consciência o abandonou. Tratei de chamar uma ambulância. Durante todo o percurso, segurei forte sua mão até a sala de emergência._

_A cada hora que passava, eu ficava agoniado, temia pela morte dele. __Eu__ o amo, ainda que secretamente. Maldito Hiei."_

**So many things I've heard and seen**

**But I still don't what you mean**

**When you say "I'm leaving you"**

**Muitas coisas eu vi e ouvi**

**Mas ainda não sei o que você quer dizer**

**Quando diz "Estou te deixando"**

Sinto meu corpo pesado. Qualquer movimento é um grande esforço. Esse ar hospitalar me perturba. O que aconteceu mesmo nos últimos instantes? Ah, sim. Melhor não lembrar.

Abro meus olhos e dou de cara com um Yusuke dormindo na cadeira ao lado, segurando minha mão. Essa sensação me traz conforto. Falo seu nome, apertando sua mão.

Já acordado? Como 'cê tÿ

Já tive dias melhores...

Fiquei preocupado com o que aconteceu.

Ao perceber o meu olhar triste, Yusuke acaricia meu rosto. Seus dedos são tão leves e macios.

O pessoal mandou estas flores para você – ele me diz serenamente, mostrando um buquê de rosas brancas.

Trazem conforto...Arigato. "Assim como sua presença..."

Esforço meu corpo para poder sentar, este simples gesto exigi muito de mim, mas mãos fortes me ajudaram. Durante um segundo meus olhos se cerram e suspiro profundamente.

Yusuke... – olho bem em seus inocentes olhos âmbar.

Sim?

Eu... – tento parecer sério, encosto nele como se quisesse abraçá-lo – eu...

Ele me impediu de falar, colocando um dedo em meus lábios. Não demorou muito para que essas teimosas lágrimas corressem livremente pela minha face. Minha respiração se altera, começam os soluços e, ele me puxa para um abraço apertado e acaricia minhas mexas ruivas.

**I wish I could remember**

**Everything I've learned**

**Gostaria de poder lembrar**

**Tudo o que aprendi**

Como era frágil e vulnerável. Continuei abraçado àquele corpo trêmulo. Delicadamente, segurei sua face vermelha e encarei aquelas esmeraldas igualmente vermelhas.

Aos poucos meu rosto foi se aproximando do dele. Quando dei por mim, nos lábios já estavam fortemente colados.

Doce, seus lábios eram doces. Percebi que ele correspondia ao meu beijo. Com cuidado, fiz com que Kurama se encostasse à cama e cheguei meu corpo mais perto dele.

Instantes depois nossos lábios se separaram. Não falei nada, queria saber a reação dele.

**I've tried and I've tried to be so good**

**And I know I should**

**Say something before you go**

**'Cause every time I've done something wrong**

**It's so hard to be strong**

**Gone are the feelings I want to show**

**Eu tentei ser bom**

**E sei que deveria**

**Dizer alguma coisa antes de você partir**

**Porque o tempo todo fiz algo de errado**

**É difícil ser forte**

**Se vão os sentimentos que eu quero mostrar**

Não sabia o que dizer. Meus sentimentos quase que entram em colapso. Yusuke me pegou de surpresa e eu o correspondi.

Estaria eu gostando dele? Mas como? Acabei de passar por uma terrível provação. Sinto-me tão inseguro. Ele está me olhando, provavelmente esperando por uma resposta.

Yusuke...

Gomen... – dizendo isso, ele se levanta e caminha em direção à porta.

Espere… fique aqui… - fico com receio de continuar a falar.

Tem certeza? – seu ar estava triste.

Hai...

**I wish I could remember**

**Everything I've learned**

**Gostaria de poder lembrar**

**Tudo o que aprendi**

**Words of Wisdom, teach me more**

**Words of Wisdom, so much more**

**Palavras de Sabedoria, ensine-me mais**

**Palavras de Sabedoria, ensine-me muito mais**

Fico feliz ao ouvir suas palavras. Sento na beira de sua cama novamente. Seguro firmemente suas mãos.

Eu espero...com calma. – noto o seu olhar de criança feliz.

Vai ser do seu jeito...

Ah...Yusuke...Arigato gozaimasu.

OWARI

* * *

A/N: E foi assim que tudo começou. Não consegui deixar de fazer outro dramalhão mexicano para terminar esta fic. Música de inspiração do Europe


End file.
